


Счастливые мысли

by shitsurakuchou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Missing Scene, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitsurakuchou/pseuds/shitsurakuchou
Summary: Главное, помнить, что реально, а что нет. И не растерять по пути все счастливые мысли. У Мукуро есть все шансы на успех.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 2





	Счастливые мысли

> _«А знаешь, что бывает с людьми, которые теряют счастливые мысли? [...] Они падают с неба. Это точно. Я видел в мультфильме.»_  
>  «Тёмная половина», С. Кинг

Их встречи всегда случались под покровом ночи, в сумрачной тиши, когда никто не посмеет потревожить, никто не посмеет стать свидетелем. Никакого искусственного освещения, лишь тусклый лунный свет и едва заметное мерцание туманного пламени. Влажное дыхание — волнующе неровное, вызывающее. И далёкие дуновения ветра, запутавшегося между кленовой листвой.

Мукуро и сам не заметил, как увлёкся этими визитами. Поначалу он приходил по делам. Когда Бьякуран начал играть по-крупному, когда потянулась цепочка безжалостных смертей, он не смог остаться в стороне, даже будучи запертым глубоко под землёй, в своей персональной купели. Кёя встречал его прохладно, не скрывая презрения и… интереса, украдкой разглядывая полупрозрачное тело Мукуро, сотканное из пламени. Огрызался, прогонял, ставил ультиматумы, угрожал, даже пытался игнорировать, откровенно обманывая самого себя. Мукуро смеялся и приходил вновь. Они не выясняли намерения друг друга, только наблюдали за происходящим.

Если Кёя жив — значит, в Вонголе не всё так плохо, а его спокойствие — залог возможного плана в грянувшей войне. Успешного плана. Плана, которым с ним, с Мукуро, никто делиться не спешил. Наверное, потому что официально он считался мёртвым. А Кёя не сподобился поделиться информацией о своём ночном госте. Не сразу, но Мукуро понял почему — Кёя небеспочвенно опасался, что в таком случае всё закончится и его желания останутся неисполнены. А желал он многого.

Кёя кусал губы, когда туманное пламя касалось его кожи; Кёя выгибался, подставляясь под прохладные призрачные ласки. Жмурился в моменты, когда почти терял контроль, и хмурил брови, заметив улыбку на лице Мукуро. Несмотря на темноту, он жутко злился, когда ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд, даже не понимая, что Мукуро и не нужно было его видеть. Достаточно было слышать рваные вздохи, невнятное шипение, когда из глотки вырывались постыдные стоны. А со временем Мукуро и сам начал ощущать.

Невыносимо однообразные, бесконечные дни в Вендикаре, в полной изоляции, под давящими слоями одиночества и беспомощности, привели Мукуро в дом Хибари Кёи, где он самозабвенно развивал свои способности и попутно оказывал странную услугу, доставляя удовольствие и доводя до ярких оргазмов. Туда, где мир сужался до одной просторной комнаты, пропахшей жасминовым чаем, и одного человека, сумевшим удивить вновь.

«Потому что сейчас ты больше ни на что не годен».

Что-то такое сказал Кёя после первого раза, когда откровенно взял Мукуро на слабо, и его довольный вид доказывал, что экспериментировать дальше он не против. Тогда ещё Мукуро не особо верил в то, что у него получится настолько концентрироваться, чтобы в буквальном смысле соткать себе тело из Тумана, да ещё и на таком расстоянии, но… Кёя помогал своим пламенем — слабым, неразвитым, но очень упрямым. И их баловство зашло дальше, чем предполагали они оба, а взаимовыгодное сотрудничество переросло в нечто запредельно личное.

— Что-то происходит, да?.. — шептал Мукуро, двигая рукой настойчивее. Кёя сидел перед ним на футоне, в который упирался ладонями, благоразумно не мешая. Иногда он забывался и запрокидывал голову, открывая шею и подрагивающий кадык, соблазняя и провоцируя. Мукуро было интересно, способен ли он на полноценные укусы, но пока он ни разу даже не пробовал. Оставлять метки, что-то реальное, доказывающее его визиты… Нет, ни за что.

Кёя подался бёдрами к ласкающей руке, выпрашивая большего. Ему нравилось резко и грубо, нравилось, когда туманное пламя окутывает его, плотными сгустками воздействует на особо чувствительные точки, заставляя плавиться в изощрённом наслаждении. Опасность заводила и под покровом ночи срывала последние печати.

— Я предчувствую приближение кульминации, — продолжал Мукуро. Кёя зло рыкнул, подгоняя и запрещая отвлекаться на болтовню. Он тоже был близок к кульминации. — Расскажешь?..

Всё это походило на сон, иллюзию, маленькую тайну, разделённую на двоих и помноженную на всю Вселенную. А Мукуро каждый раз уверял себя, что это не больше, чем способ уничтожить скуку и потренироваться лишний раз. С каждой встречей он явственнее ощущал чужое тепло и отсчитывал дни до последней, потому что вечно так продолжаться не могло. И дело даже не в конце света, не в бьякурановом Армагеддоне, а в связи, что постепенно становилась реальной, несмотря на то, что никому не была нужна. Несмотря на потемневшие тающие льдинки, несмотря на чарующий румянец на извечно бледных щеках и пластично выгибающееся, такое послушное тело в руках. И собственное сердце, шумно бьющееся за многие километры отсюда.

— Больше не приходи, — ожидаемо сказал Кёя, отдышавшись. Он не торопился вытереть сперму с живота или прикрыться, настолько привык к почти бесплотному, недосягаемому ночному наваждению. Мукуро в некоторой степени понимал его, ведь подраться полноценно они не могли, да и смысла в этом было бы немного, а зудящая жажда по имени «гордость» требовала хоть какого-то взаимодействия. И ещё он сомневался, что Кёе вообще доступно понятие нормальных сексуальных отношений, как, впрочем, и ему самому.

— Не приду, — согласился Мукуро, наблюдая за особенным, только ему известным Хибари Кёей. Это уже не самоуверенный жестокий подонок и не капризный ребёнок, не признающий ничего, кроме своих потребностей. У этого Хибари Кёи губы растягивались в усмешке, когда он склонял голову себе на плечо и раздвигал ноги, дразня и приглашая одновременно. Заодно раздвигая границы способностей Мукуро, словно боялся, что тот останется далеко позади него, если не подстёгивать.

Мукуро было легко прощаться. Он с самого начала знал, что эта связь никогда не оборвётся, просто потому что никогда и не была настоящей. А когда они наконец встретятся лицом к лицу, — этот день точно и довольно скоро настанет, ведь у Мукуро тоже полным-полно секретов — Кёя останется беспристрастен, даже не вспомнит этих жарких туманных ночей, и Мукуро примет вызов с большим удовольствием.

И ничего больше не будет. Ни влажного дыхания, ни выпотрошенных эмоций. Ничего по-настоящему не будет. Это счастливые мысли, за которые нужно держаться, чтобы не потерять их вместе со здравым смыслом и не сорваться в бездну, услужливо раскинувшуюся под ногами стараниями самоуверенного подонка, капризного ребёнка и развратной бестии в одном лице.


End file.
